The Twin Spawns of Satan and The Hero?
by Jazzimint
Summary: 16years after the anime ended and Maou and Emi have 15yr-old twin children who the Church of Ente Isla wants killed before they can become a threat.Fallen angel Rotana cousin of Sariel is to capture them in order to be accepted back into heaven but will she let her feelings and new found love for modern Tokyo get in the way of her cluding most or all original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ente Isla

_The Church_

"Ake cou keaxc ho kexeep coukjelw anx ze keinjhahex in hte vahej ow ouk tollc wahtek?"(Translation: Are you ready to redeem yourself and be reinstated in the gates of our holly father?)[Jazzi: No I didn't make that up, I found a translator.]The head of the church asked Rotana.

Rotana was unsure but nodded, she didnt know if she really wanted to fall threw with the acquainted Job of capturing the twin spawns of Satan, but if this means she can pay for all her sins and return to heaven it was worth it.

"Omen hte mokhal!" (Trans:Open the gate)the priest of the church yelled as the gate opened.

Rontana flew threw quickly, Immediately having regrets, feeling what she had to do was wrong, all she was told was that she was to live with her cousin, angel Sariel Sarue, they thought it would be easier for her to get close to the twins and capture them to bring them to Ente Isla but she didn't know what was gonna happen to them or the devil and Emilia the hero.

_Earth: Japan Toyko_

When Rontana got to the other side she looked around in a unfamiliar building. She got up and notice her wings where missing and she had no more magic, _They didn't tell me I'd lose my magic! They didn't tell me much of anything really..._[i put her thoughts in English because I want to...] She thought frustratingly. _But it's all worth it in the end!_ She smiled and started walking around for a while.

"Hey!" She heard a voice yell, "Your trespassed, stay right where you are in the name of the law!" He was a police man,

Rotana stayed put she was to confused to do much of anything, she was in human forum also so there was no use. For her apperance just thing female Sariel but longer blue hair with silver tips and just to note a completely different personality wise.

"Xix cou sujh htkeahen a anvel!? I'p juke htahk vkounxj wok tell... I htinr." (Trans: Did you just threaten a angel!? I'm sure that's grounds for hell... I think.) Rontana yelled not aware he can't understand her.

"Foreigner? And you look confused Well let's just get you down to the station." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Untanx pe tupan! Faih... Ip zeinv rixnammex... Cac! Faih htah'j noh a voox htinv ot fell axgenhuke!" (Trans: Unhand me human! Wait... Im being kidnapped... Yay! Wait that's not a good thing oh well adventure!)

_Police Station_

"I understand your not from this country, telling from your foreign language so I'll let you off with a warning." The officer decided siting in a chair behind his desk.

Rotana sat on the other side understanding exactly what he said but still looked at him blankly.

"And you can't understand me... Well you can go." He stood up and opened the door for her.

Rotana left she walked around and observed humans for about an hour, she found her cousin Sariel and is living with him they created a record of her human life, her human name is Kohana her age is 15 and she will be attending the same high school as the twin spawns of Satan.

_Mean while: Formally devils cas now Angel and Devils palace_

"We're home." Emi announced walking threw the door with the twins Iva and oni.

Alciel rushed to the door and bowed to the twins, "Welcome back young masters."

"..uh Uncel Ashiya you don't have to be so formal... We're not your masters." Iva said with a giggle in her usual happy tone.

Oni rolled his eyes "What my dear sister ment to say is that it's just plain creepy." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry my young lords! I've failed in being respectful and I didn't make a proper meal due to all the laundry I had to do!" Alciel pleaded whil grabbing a hold of Oni's leg crying."

"Let go you creep that's no better." Oni said wiggling Alciel off the kicking him in the face.

"I deserve your harsh punishment!" Alciel said in pain on the floor in a cradle.

"Ashiya how many times do I have to tell you not to treat them as you treat Maou it's just weird, remember this isn't Ente Isla and they don't even know what they are." Emi whispered to Alciel in a worry tone.

"That wasn't nice Oni, apologize." Iva commanded.

"Not on your life, I'm going to my room." Oni replied.

"Here give this to your Uncel Urushihara." Emi handed Oni a take out bag from Mg Ronald's with a burger in it.

"Sure mom, but he should take a break and get his own food for once." Oni complained as he walked into Lucifers room "Here" he threw the bag onto Lucifers lap.

"This crap again." Lucifer Sighed, "just because Maou owns Mg Ronald's now doesn't mean we have to eat this stomach rotting stuff all the time."

"No only you since you never actually leave this room." Oni said amused.

"I'm rich I can do whatever I want." Lucifer replied throwing the food to the side and sunk in his gamer chair.

"Still I don't see how that was possible." This was possible because Lucifer spent to much of Maous money so Alciel sold Lucifer computer which forced Him to _actually_ get a job plus he didn't have police suspecting him about all the crime he and Olba had committed, he thought if he had to work he'd do something he'd like and made a few video games that became a hit and after he became rich he went back to being a NEET.

"Screw you." Lucifer replied simply before continuing his game.

Emi walked to Oni who was still in the frame of Lucifers door and Iva followed, "Mom I have a school project and I need to know things about our family, first question, and I'm surprised I don't know this but what's a back round like our heritage, what are we?"

"W-what?" Emi was caught off gaurd with the question, "H-humans of course..." Emi added a fake laugh.

"Obviously what else would we be aliens?" Oni commented sarcastically.

"Close, but no." Lucifer added watching his huge flat screen tv that was connected to his game system. Emi threw her shoe at Lucifers head, "Ow that hurts even if it's a cheap knock off" he rubbed his head.

"He's kidding, to answer you question Japanese, both sides." She said with a smile. "Wait what you say about my shoe's Urushiharu!" She yelled then looked back at her daughter.

"What's your parents and dads parents names?" Iva asked with a notepad and pen in hand.

"My father is Nord... Yusa and my mother is Laylah Yusa." Emi answered feeling a little sad and reminded about her fathers death.

Iva wrote, "you have this class to you should be writing." She told her brother

"Why would I do it if your doing it, that's pointless, it would just be the same." Oni replied as Moau walked in.

"Hello my beautiful family!" Moau yelled enthusiastically.

"You seem extra cheery today, and you know since you own Mg Ronald's you don't actually have to work there, right?"

"Yes but once a Mg Ronald's employee always a Mgronalds employee!" Moau said enthusiastically.

"Sire your home!" Alciel said hugging maou as they all except Lucifer walked into the living room to greet Maou.

" Ashiya.. My kids are watching.. It's kinda embarrassing, let go!" He said in a whisper and tried to break free from Alciel.

"Oh perfect Father I have a school assignment what's you name of your parents?" Iva asked.

"Huh?" Maou sweatdroped, "I don't remember they were murdered like 200 years ago." The twin looked confused

Emis eye widen 'Do something.' She mouthed to Alciel.

"Ha he means he was an orphan!" Alciel jumped in letting go of Maou, "You see your fathers parents died along time ago and it feeling like 200 years but not of course and he became an orphan, sad times, I was merely the owner of the orphanage and deemed him my brother and master!" Alciel told his completely made up story.

"What?" Maou said rubbing his head as Emi threw her face into her palm.

"We got threw rain days and all sort of Disasters, sadly the orphanage was shut down and we started up a business in construction were we met the lovely Emi [god he actually complimented her, oh and if you guys watch the anime I don't know about the manga then you know about his ridiculous untrue construction story so I won't add all that...]

Oni walked into his room half way into Alciels story and Iva just wrote, "This is fantasizing and... A little far fetched but if it's the truth then its doesn't mater."

As Iva listened to the rest of Alciels construction story Emi took Maou out side by his ear, "Ow! That hurts..." He whined

"Do you ever think before you speak! Or do you want them to know the truth?" Emi stated angry.

Maou shrugged, "And that's bad why?"

"Ugh Maou think for once in your life, I mean what would you do if you lived in a human only world thinking you were one, only to find out that your dad is the devil and your mom is half angel, huh?"

Maou seemed irritated, "...is this a trick question?"

"I swear I married an idiot, again focus Maou what if they want to go to Ente Isla? What if they hate us for lying? Maou no kid should have to find out there dad is Satan."

"Fine whatever I won't say a thing... Wait did you just call me a idiot?!"

"Love you..." Emi said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside.

* * *

_Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it should i Continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wake up!" Alciel yelled which traveled through the house.

Lucifer crawled to his door and opened it "Ashiya... You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood."

Alicel walked to Lucifers room door and looked down at him. "Urushihara millionaires need to wake up bright and early too, it's good for your body, don't you want to be healthy and strong like our sire and I."

Emi came out her room into the hallway with a yawn in her pajamas. "You're anything but healthy Ashiya but he is right Urushihara."

"Thank you, Emi." Ashiya bowed to her. "I'll start on breakfast now."

"Wow, I wasn't aware there was two moms in this house or is Ashiya just a housewife." Lucifer mumbled before closing his door and crawling back into his bed.

Emi shook her head "Ashiya You don't have to."

"No it will be my pleasure plus I'll be going somewhere later on if it's okay with Maou and yourself." Alciel informed her walking into the kitchen.

Emi followed. "Where? Could it be another date with Rika because you don't need to ask permission from me or Maou, plus since you and Rika have been together for a long time now shouldn't you move in with her instead of taking care of Maou and the twins when that's why I'm here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"M-move in with her?" Alciel's face flushed, "Maou's needs and wants are more important than my own."

Emi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, your hopeless I'll go get the kids up." Emi turned away.

_Time Skip:_

Oni and Iva were driven and dropped off half a block from their school, they were now walking rest of the way, "Oni why don't you ever look happy?"

"What's to be so happy about?" Oni protested.

"A lot if you just-" Iva started.

"Watch out!" Rotana who was on rollerskates interrupted as she road right between the two twins tripping over her herself and falling in front of the two.

"Oh my! are you okay?" Iva asked concered helping Rotana up.

"Y-yeah I'm just getting used to these whelly shoes." Rotana replied taking the roller skates off and placing regular shoes on.

"Whelly shoes? You mean roller skate? And why are you coming to school with those anyway?" Oni asked confused.

"Oh yeah, roller skates they don't have these where I'm from." Rotana explained with a giggle,"My brother couldn't take me to school and we live far so I just bought these on the way here so I don't really know how to ride them… I've fallen down about ten times." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Oni raised his eyebrow, "They don't have roller skates where you're from?"

"Nope!" Rotana answered

"That's odd but that means this is your first day, I'm Iva Sadao," Iva placed her hand on her chest with a friendly smile, "and that's obviously my idiot twin brother Oni." She gestured to her brother.

"Yeah whatever." Oni put his hands in his pocket after running his fingers thru his shaggy green hair and started walking towards their school.

"Ignore him, so whats your name?" Iva asked sweetly.

_So they are who I'm looking for, now all I have to do is focus on getting close to them!_ Rotana thought then answered Iva's question. "Ro- I mean Kohana." Rotana returned the smile as she and Iva walked behind Oni.

"Your name is pretty, What grade are you in?" Iva asked as they reached the school and walked inside.

"I'm a second year and thanks, yours is too, my brother gave mine to me yesterday."

"We are to-" Iva started to talk.

Oni turned around, "Did you just say you got your name yesterday?"

"I-it was a joke I meant it felt like yesterday…" Rotana blushed out of embarrassment, _I need to be more careful or ill ruin everything._

Iva giggled, "Awe you're cute, isn't she adorable Oni."

"No comment." Oni walked into his homeroom.

"Hana, you don't mind if I call you that?" Iva asked while Rotana shook her head, "Wheres your home room that me and Oni's." She pointed to the room Oni just went in.

"Same." Rotana answered.

"Great!" Iva said excited.

_How could this girl be the spawn of the demon king? I guess she is part angel too so that explains it enough._ Rotana shook off the thought and followed Iva in the classroom.

Iva and Oni took their usual seat as did everyone else did but Rotana walked to the teacher to ask Teacher where to sit.

The teacher stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class, "Class this is our new student Kohana Sarue." He announced, "She just transferred so be friendly, you can sit in any empty seat class won't start till about twenty more minutes." He informed her sitting back in his chair behind his desk in the corner front of the room.

Rotana looked around at the empty seat next to Oni and sat there, she turned to him and smiled, "I guess we're desk neighbors, this is gonna be fun, ive never been to school before."

Oni looked annoyed of her already, "What you haven-" he began but was interrupted by the class door swinging open.

"I'm here..! Class hasn't started... good!" It was Alciel with two lunch pails in hand taking deep breaths as if he ran all the way there.

"Who are you sir?" The teacher asked confused.

"Uncel Ashiya what are you doing here?" Oni and Iva asked in unison standing up.

_He's the great demon general the church and Sariel told me about… he doesn't look great to me, he looks like he's gonna faint and die…_ Rotana thought watching silently

Alciel took more deep heavy breaths, "Y-you both left your lunches… in the kitchen, you need your nutrients.." he took a breath between each word." He walked the lunches to the twins as he walked out he fainted.

"Uncle!" Iva yelled rushing over to him as Oni face was in the palms of his hands in embarrassment. "I'll take him to the nurses office." Iva started dragging him out the room by his ankles.

Rotana sweat dropped _That couldn't be him…_ She looked at Oni then giggled "That was interesting.."

"Or he's just ridiculously stupid, he knows we could have just bought lunch but he makes it instead to make sure we eat right or whatever." Oni said placing his head in his elbow laying on the desk.

"I think its sweet, all I have is my older brother who's… just well, I guess over protective but also just weird about it…" Rotana said. "Well since this is my first full day in japan and Tokyo you and Iva-Chan and show me around?"

Oni looked up when turned his head to her his face had a blank expression. "..."

"W-what is there something on my face." Rotana began to feel her face.

"You're telling me this is only your second day in Japan and you're fluent in the language?" Oni said completely confused.

"Yep!...is that wired?" Rotana didn't even try to correct herself to sound normal.

"Yes…" Oni answered as the bell rang for class to start.

_Time skip: At lunch_

The bell rang and Rotana walked outside she knew no one, but the twins she saw them eating together at a small table and decided to join, "Hey guys! your food looks delicious your uncle can really cook!" _I wonder if they know who they and their parents are? I really wish the church would have told me more._

"Yeah, he can." Iva said looking up at Rotana, "Join us I'm sure Oni won't mind, where's your lunch?"

Rotana rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I.. uh used my lunch money to buy those skates…" she admitted.

Oni pushed hims lunch toward her, "Here."

"That's sweet but I-i couldn't take your lunch." Rotana said

"like I said if I wanted lunch I could just buy it." Oni rolled his eyes looking away.

_No way! he likes her! but.. I can't be sure yet. _Iva thought smiling. "Hana you must be special cause as you can see I have no friends."

"H-huh? special how? wait I never really thought about it, how come you don't have friends you seem like you'd be popular?" Rotana asked

"Well, girls don't usually talk to me since Oni's my twin and he's pretty scary and rude so they don't bother but your different." Iva explain.

Oni's face paled, "Shut up Iva your the reason you have no friends."

"Whatever." Iva pouted

"Oh.. well Oni-Chan doesn't seem that bad." Rotana said sounding like an optimist.

"Don't call me that, Kun works just fine and I'm leaving." Oni got up and walked away.

"Again don't mind him." Iva told Rotana as they ate.

_Rotana's house(After school)_

"How was your first-day sister dearest?" Sariel asked as Rotana walked in.

"That doesn't really matter but I have made progress." Rotana informed her brother.

Sariel nodded "Good, you've met them, step one complete."

* * *

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and follows/Faves! They really count and helps me want to write more, oh and if anyone's interested I want to add one or two more OCs so you guys cam PM me your OC and ill pick about two or three if I'm feeling generous. I'll also give you credit for the character and author Fav/Follow you to. _


	3. Update

Hello~ It's been so long! Does anyone want me to continue? Because I'm in the mood to write more chapters for this!


End file.
